Talk:Ga'Lhu Nevermolt
solo Managed to solo this thing as rdm/nin. pretty easy to tank, but you have to wait for it to run out of mp before it'll get any lower than 20~30%. took me around 4.5 hours before it ran out of mp ><;; -- 03:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I'm seriously curious how 4.5 hours is "easy" I mean, good job and grats, but lolRaevenblm 05:05, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm thinking easy as in "never really in danger of dying". He didn't say it was an overall easy fight, either, just that it was easy to tank. :P --Kyrie 05:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You're doing it wrong =/ I got it down in about 1h. Hint: Keep protect and shell dispelled once it gets in Cure mode, so the chances for it to cast Cure4 lower, as it will cast Prot/Shell instead. Yarko 11:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :You're half right, when doing this I found it was completely luck based. Sure enough he does sometimes cast protect or shell rather than cure but there are points where he would cure multiple times in a row anyway. Even with the random prot/shell casts it was next to impossible to kill him without waiting for his MP to run out. --Jahaudant 10:57, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have killed him 9 times and all were in 1 hour time --Yarko 19:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Whats the respawn time on this NM? --Yak00 10:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Something I observed that I thought was strange with him... My normal attacks were 0-4 but when I crit it was for 16-45. Normally a crit is 2x the melee damage. Guessing he has a partial damage-resist of some kind? An initial amount you have to get over for the damage to start counting. Anyone else notice anything like this? --Kynadre 22:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe that has something to do with Defense. On high defense mobs, your crits will be doing way more than your normal hits. I'm sure someone else could explain it a lot better than me, though. --Kyrie 22:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) lolol. Basically, what happens is, you bring 4 people.. I did it with me as PLD, two rdms, a thf, and a sch for Ionohelix MBing off Light. THF will sack pull the NM and PLD flashes it and pulls it near the second corroded gate. Pulling it up to a wall, PLD will put their back against the wall, and the THF will recover. The RDMs will keep PLD cured, hasted, and freshed, while the SCH helps with dots and debuffs. Keeping that up, Nevermolt will rarely use his "Shell Charge" attack, but when he does the PLD should be cured immediately, preferably to full. around 20% when he "spams" Cure IV, which he really doesn't at all if you keep pro and shell dispelled, thf and pld should combine TA Shark Bite and Atonement for light, where the sch should MB with Ionohelix. Mob should go down in under an hour with no problem, unless you suck =P - Duoed as Rdm/nin's keeping dot's up and dispelling everything. Kizite and Rimie. Pretty sure boxes are 100% , week ago I fought Observant Zekka which drops Paktong Letterbox , I had the seal of it for like a year The Words of Do'Nhu IV , guess what ? box dropped & mistakenly I lotted it lol , means you can have 2 sets at time , check your inventory I know you camp that 24/7 pretty sure you & your friends had the boxes sorted somewhere in your inventories w ~(*'.') , IT'S 100% drop . --Holyman 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC)